


A Day at the Fair

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober (Supernatural), Fluffy Ending, M/M, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester needs a new roommate. Sam introduces him to his geeky friend, Castiel.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Ferris Wheel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	A Day at the Fair

"Come on, Dean. Don't be late," Sam Winchester said as he pulled his brother, Dean behind him through the crowds.

Dean grumbled, "Who is this guy you want to offer our spare room to anyhow? And why do we have to do it at the carnival?"

"His brother, Gabe, manages the carnival. Cas is just helping him here this weekend while it's in town. You'll do fine with Cas as your roommate. He's a teacher too. You can share teacherish things."

Dean frowned, "So, what? Older guy, horn-rimmed glasses, maybe a tweed coat?"

Sam dodged a vendor with arms full of popcorn while he answered, "You're a teacher and you don't fit that stereotype. He's a couple of years older than you."

Dean huffed as he tried to keep with Sam's long strides. Sam ran every morning; Dean would rather sleep late. Dean gulped in air, "Can you just slow down a little bit, Sam. You're going to give me a heart attack before I'm 40 at this rate."

Sam sighed deeply and slowed down. Dean immediately was distracted by a dart balloon game that had teddy bear prizes. As he headed in that direction, Sam yanked him back. He grumbled, "Dean. This way."

Dean let out a long-suffering sigh as he walked in Sam's wake. "What grade and class does he teach, Sam?"

"High-school English. He also writes novels. You'll have to ask him about that sometime."

Dean felt relieved. He as picturing Castiel Novak as a guy who taught preschoolers and would also bring colds and things from the kids home. He was a high-school drama teacher, so they should have things in common. "Hey, Sammy?"

"The name is Sam," Sam grumbled in response.

"Ok, Sammy. Why can't Jess just move in with us, and you do not move in with Jess. Problem solved."

"There is no way I'm going to subject Jess to your less than stellar eating habits and monster-eating-people movies you watch on tv."

"I’m adorable."

Sam snorted, "Only in small doses, bro." Sam turned to head to the Ferris wheel. "That's Cas, handling the ticket taking."

Dean stopped in his tracks. Castiel was dressed is a poet-style shirt, leather pants, and high boots. His hair was in complete disarray, but that made it very appealing. He bit his lip; he was gorgeous. His cheekbones, the chiseled chin, the five-o'clock shadow even though it wasn't noon yet; all of it gorgeous.

When Castiel caught sight of Sam, he broke into a wide smile. He said something to another employee and handed over tickets before heading in Sam's direction. "Hey, Sam. I'm sorry you had to meet me here, but you know Gabe. If he can get some free labor, he'll take it." He turned to Dean and said in a husky voice, "Hello, Dean." 

Dean just stood staring at Castiel. He'd never seen eyes so blue. Castiel returned the gaze with one eyebrow arched. Dean must have lost time for a moment because Sam cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi, Cas. I'm the older, better-looking brother," Dean said, slightly embarrassed.

Castiel tilted his head, squinted his eyes, and looked between them. "Sam's got you beat on the hair, Dean." He reached a hand up to ruffle Sam's hair. "I wish my hair would do that. Instead, I just get this mess." Castiel waved a hand to his hair. 

Without thinking, Dean stammered, "You got sex hair."

Sam did a double-take. "Say what?"

Dean wished the world would suddenly swallow him whole. It had just popped out. He tried to figure out a way to turn this into a joke. 

"Jimmy calls it bedhead. I don't think he'd agree with you on the sexy part." Castiel looked amused.

"What I meant was your hair is like what you would have if someone had just run their fingers through it." Dean shook his head and chastised himself for making it worse.

Sam interjected, "Anyway, Cas's brother is getting married in a few days. So, he needs a new place, because he doesn't want to be Jimmy's and Amelia's third wheel. You need a new roommate to split expenses because our family monstrosity of a house eats too much energy and is expensive to keep up. Voila. It's almost like you were made for each other." Mirth shone from Sam's eyes as he considered them.

"Umm, so how did you two meet?" Dean asked.

Castiel responded, "I intervened when some rather inebriated fellows decided to see if they could take out your little, but very tall brother, out at a concert we intended. Sam seemed rather outnumbered, so I helped. Then, we went out for coffee, and the rest is history. It was love at first sight."

Dean growled at him, "What? Why didn't you tell me about them, Sam? Who were they? I'll go break their kneecaps."

"Dude, you should have seen Cas take them out. He moved so fast I could barely see what he did, but he had them on the floor in under 10 seconds. It was amazing. Then we booked out of there. As he said, we went to a diner. We talked about a science fiction book we both had read. Then, Charlie joined us. She insisted that we invited him to game night."

Charlie, right. Dean loved the red-headed geek like a little sister, but she had an impulse that if anyone showed the slightest bit of geekiness would immediately be incorporating into their little ragtag team. He used to go to game night, but because of a night class he was taking, he hadn't been able to attend for a couple of months. Dean looked at Sam, "So, he's got Charlie's seal of approval."

"Mostly, but he got some demerits because he likes Star Trek more than Star Wars and didn't know that Han shot first."

Castiel protested, "I only saw the re-release version, not the original theatrical version."

Dean said consoling, "Oh, you poor uneducated man. I have an original film cut we can watch at home."

"So, what do you think? He can come to stay in the third bedroom even before I move out. He agreed to the rent that we discussed when we talked about renting the room." Sam looked at him earnestly.

Castiel added, "I promise I am housebroken. All you have to do is feed me an occasional Scooby Snack and take me for short walks. You don't even have to scratch me behind the ears. I won't chew your slippers."

Dean grinned, "Don't be silly. I have a backyard I can let you out in. No need for walks. I think we'll be good as long as you are treated for fleas."

Castiel looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Cas, that won't work on me. Sam's should trademark that face."

Castiel smirked, "Who do you think I learned it from?"

Dean pulled out his wallet and took out an extra key. "Here you go, Cas. Just no pets and don't throw wild parties because I need my beauty sleep."

Castiel gave him a strange wink, "You don't need beauty sleep. You're already beautiful."

Dean's face turned red. "Um, if you say so, Cas."

Sam snorted, "Oh, now, he gets shy. He's always telling me how good looking he is."

Dean glared at Sam. "Bitch."

Sam responded, "Jerk."

Castiel looked confused before adding, "Assbutt."


End file.
